1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various improvements to a stitching apparatus for forming a pile surface structure having cut pile elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Published application WO 00/52246, the PCT counterpart of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/260,749, filed Mar. 2, 1999 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a stitching apparatus for producing a pile surface structure. The apparatus includes a sinker bar from which extend a plurality of sinker fingers. The pile surface structure is initially formed with an array of loop pile elements disposed over the surface of a backing. The loops are defined by drawing a pile yarn over the sinker fingers and attaching the loops to the surface of the backing with a stitching thread.
As disclosed in the referenced published application it is sometimes desirable to sever the loop pile elements to define cut pile elements. Accordingly, it is believed advantageous to provide a stitching apparatus having various improvements therein operable to cut the pile loop elements to form a pile surface structure having cut pile elements.